


Happy Birthday

by Jevan



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Developing Relationship, Light BDSM, M/M, Magnus Bane's Birthday, Malec
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26264005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jevan/pseuds/Jevan
Summary: Magnus Geburtstag nimmt eine unerwartet Wendung.~~~Die Charaktere sind geliehen von der wunderbaren TV Serie "Shadowhunters", die Idee von mir.Bitte nicht kopieren.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 3





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Farnlieb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farnlieb/gifts).



Magnus POV

Freitagmorgen. Wieder eine Woche fast geschafft. Langsam drehte sich Magnus aus seinem schmalen Bett und landete mit beiden Füßen auf dem kalten Linoleum. Verdammt. Wie sehr vermisste er die weichen Teppiche vor einem noch weicheren Bett. Aber das war Vergangenheit. Alle weichen Annehmlichkeiten waren zusammen mit seiner Ex aus seinem Leben verschwunden. Ebenso wie sein Erspartes und sein Traumjob. Als er sie verließ hatte sie vor Wut getobt und geschworen sein Leben zur Hölle zu machen.

OK, er hatte dachte in der Hölle wäre es warm. Stattdessen schlich er in seine winzige Duschkabine und ließ das kalte Wasser über sich laufen. Selbst morgens um sechs schaffte es die altersschwache Heizungsanlage nicht genug heißes Wasser für alle gestrandeten Seelen in dem Wohnkomplex zu liefern. Früher war es mal ein Studentenwohnheim, aber kein Student zog heute noch freiwillig ein. Nur die vom Leben durchgekaut und wieder ausgespuckten kamen hier an.

Magnus stylte sich soweit es ging. Für den Eyeliner hatte er zwei Wochen gespart, dafür verzichtete er auf das Frühstück. Im Büro würde er zum Glück Kaffee bekommen, vielleicht sogar einen Müsliriegel. Eines der wenigen Highlights als Sekretär. Mit viel Mühe und Not hatte er nach seinem Fall und Camilles vernichtender Aktionen eine Stelle als persönlicher Assistent bei Lightwood International bekommen. Aber schnell stellte sich heraus, dass Mr. Lightwood nur einen Laufburschen brauchte, der jederzeit verfügbar und sich für keine Aufgabe zu schade war. Vielleicht hatte er Magnus auch nur eingestellt um irgendeine Diversity-Quote zu erfüllen.

~~~

Kaum war Magnus in dem riesigen Bürokomplex angekommen begann er, noch in seinem abgetragenen Mantel, damit den Kaffee für Mr. Lightwood zuzubereiten. Während er eine zweite Tasse für sich eingoss fiel sein Blick auf den Wandkalender über der Kaffeeecke. Freitag, 8. Dezember. Oh.

Heute war sein Geburtstag. Magnus hatte es einfach vergessen. Einen Moment überkam ihn die Melancholie. Früher hatte er große Partys gefeiert, egal zu welchem Anlass. Und natürlich war auch sein Geburtstag immer ein rauschendes Fest gewesen. Heute stand er hier. 38, Laufbursche, unsichtbar.

Zur Feier des Tages gönnte er sich einen extra Schuss Milch in seinem Frühstück und ging zügig auf das Büro seinen Chefs zu. Mr. Lightwood wollte seinen Kaffee heiß, am besten beschlug beim Trinken seine Designer-Hornbrille, die ihn verdammt heiß aussehen ließ. Der zweite Vorteil an seinem neuen Job. Er konnte den großen, attraktiven Mann fast den ganzen Tag ungestört beobachten ohne, dass jemand etwas dagegen hatte. Schließlich war es seine Hauptaufgabe den Eigentümer konstant mit heißem Kaffee bei Laune zu halten. 

Geschickt umrundete Magnus ein paar Kollegen und klopfte sachte an die Tür. Er wartete nicht auf ein herein, damit verschwendete Alexander Lightwood keine Zeit. Der junge Mann saß hinter einem imposanten Schreibtisch aus dunklem Holz vor einer riesigen Fensterfront und sah nicht von seinem Rechner auf. Er sagte nichts, als Magnus seine Tasse vorsichtig auf dem genau platzierten Untersetzer stellte und möglichst geräuschlos zu seinem kleinen abgetreten Arbeitsbereich verschwand.

Der Vormittag ging langsam voran. Wie jeden Tag nahm Magnus ein paar Telefonate entgegen. Seine Hauptaufgabe - die Kaffeetasse seines dreißigjährigen Chefs gefüllt zu halten - erfüllte er gewissenhaft. Manchmal holte er ein paar Akten aus dem Archiv oder druckte Präsentationen aus. Heute gab es nur den Kaffee als Aufgabe.

Nachdem sein Magen auffällig laut geknurrt hatte wagte er es einen Blick in seine oberste Schublade zu werfen. Erleichtert seufzte er leise und nahm den Proteinriegel heraus. Jeden Tag fand er hier einen, trotzdem verließ er sich nicht darauf. Er war einfach dankbar. An seinem ersten Arbeitstag, vor sechs Wochen, war Magnus sehr nervös gewesen, seine letzten Vorräte hatte er bereits am Tag zuvor aufgebraucht und er musste diesen Job einfach bekommen. Die Aussicht an seinem ersten Tag nach einem Vorschuss fragen zu müssen machte es auch nicht einfacher. Und so kam es, dass sein Magen sich lautstark meldete während er direkt neben Mr. Lightwood stand und er gleichzeitig ziemlich blass um die Nase wurde, so dass er sich einfach auf den nächsten Stuhl fallen ließ. Sein neuer Chef sah ihn mit einer Mischung aus Ärger und Unverständnis an und Magnus druckte sich während er seinen Blick auf den Boden richtete und etwas von “vergessen zu Frühstücken” nuschelte. Mr. Lightwood gab ein kurzes brummendes Geräusch von sich und ging einfach weiter. Am nächsten Morgen fand Magnus den ersten Müsliriegel in seiner Schublade. Er wollte sich bei Alexander bedanken, aber der meinte nur: “Ich bevorzuge es in Ruhe zu arbeiten.”

Seitdem sprachen sie nicht mehr über die Energieriegel und auch sonst wurden nur sehr wenig Worte in Mr. Lightwoods Büro gewechselt. Er war von der stillen Sorte, gab kurze Anweisungen und erwartete, dass diese genau so ausgeführt wurden. Wie er es mit diesem Führungsstil zu einer weltweit etablierten Firma gebracht hatte konnte Magnus genauso wenig nachvollziehen wie den Umstand, dass er seinen Job weiter behalten durfte.

Magnus beobachtete Alexander, während er so geräuschlos wie möglich den Riegel aß, auf seinen Monitor sah und so tat als wäre er beschäftigt. Der dunkelhaarige hatte ihn heute noch mit keinem Wort oder Blick gewürdigt. Er gab ihm kaum etwas zu tun, aber manche Aufgaben hatten es in sich.

Vor zwei Wochen, Magnus war gerade aus einer kurzen Mittagspause gekommen, lag ein Paket auf seinem Schreibtisch. Darauf ein pinker Klebezettel mit der Aufgabe: “Das Bücherregal muss sortiert werden. Nach Größe und Farben. Schwarze Bände rechts, helle links.” In dem Paket war ein paar schwarze High Heels, zwölf Zentimeter Absatz und in Magnus Größe.

Entsetzt saß Magnus auf die Schuhe, dann schielt er zu Alexander, der sich nichts anmerken ließ und wie immer schweigend mit finsterer Miene tippte. Es war Freitagnachmittag, die meisten Kollegen bereits im Wochenende, die Etage verweist. Nur Alexander und er waren noch hier. Wut schoss durch Magnus Blut als er zwischen dem Paket und seinem Chef hin und her sah. Am liebsten wäre er um den riesigen Schreibtisch gestürmt und hätte Alexander die Schuhe vor die Füße geworfen.

Aber das hätte ihn diesen Job gekostet, der einzige Job den er in Monaten gefunden hatte. Mit tiefen Atemzüge schluckte er die Demütigung herunter und zog sich die hohen Schuhe an.  
Sie waren von hervorragender Qualität und Magnus konnte sich ohne Probleme in ihnen bewegen. Für das Bücherregal, das eine ganze Wand in Alexanders Büro einnahm, brauchte er fast vier Stunden. Immer wieder glaubte er die Augen des jüngeren auf sich zu spüren, aber er schwieg wie immer, während Magnus Wut und Demütigung langsam in ein warmes Gefühl wandelte. Ein gutes Gefühl. 

Von der ungewohnt körperlichen Arbeit war Magnus vollkommen fertig. In dieser Nacht schlief er das erste Mal seit langer Zeit ruhig und wachte am Samstagmorgen vollkommen erholt auf. Keine Ängste und Albträume hatten ihn wachgehalten und er hatte die Vermutung, dass die ungewöhnliche Aktion mit den Schuhen etwas damit zu tun hatte.

Am darauffolgenden Montag war er wie gewohnt zur Arbeit erschienen und Mr. Lightwood hatte ihn wie gewohnt kaum beachtet. Nur die Luft schien ein wenig dicker zu sein und Magnus sah öfter auf um sich zu versichern, dass Alexander mit steht heißem Kaffee versorgt war. Die Woche verlief ohne besondere Ereignisse. Erst am Freitag lag ein kleines Kästchen mit glitzernde Lidschatten nach der Mittagspause auf seinem Schreibtisch. Mit roten Wangen verschwand Magnus in den Sanitäranlagen. So lange hatte er sich kein Makeup mehr gegönnt, dass es sich ganz fremd auf der Haut anfühlte. Der Lidschatten war von einer exklusiven Marke und Magnus Augen strahlten wie Sterne als er nach ein paar Minuten zurück an seinen Schreibtisch kehrte.

An diesem Nachmittag hatte Alec viele kleine Botengänge für ihn, so dass er oft vor dem riesigen Schreibtisch stand um dem jungen Mann die gewünschten Unterlagen zu überreichen. Nach dem dritten Botengang hatte Magnus leise die High Heels aus seiner Schreibtischschublade angezogen. Alexander erwähnte die Schuhe nicht, aber Magnus glaubte ein wenig rot auf seinen Wangen zu sehen als er das nächste Mal vor ihm stand.

Auch in dieser Nacht schlief Magnus besonders erholsam, so dass er sich ein wenig auf den heutigen Nachmittag gefreut hatte. Allerdings schien Alexander ihn heute überhaupt nicht wahrzunehmen.   
Kurz bevor Magnus sich in die Mittagspause verabschiedete sprach Alec ihn an: “Heute muss die Präsentation für Montag fertig werden, die letzten Zahlen aus Singapur sind noch nicht da. Es wird ein langer Tag.” Magnus nickte kurz als Bestätigung. Auch wenn er nichts geplant hatte, Ewigkeiten auf die Zahlen vom anderen Ende der Welt zu warten, darauf hatte er wirklich keine Lust. In Erwartung des langen Abends ließ er sich etwas länger Zeit und fragte sich, ob er heute wieder ein kleines Paket finden würde mit dem die Wartezeit zumindest spannend würde. Ihm war bewusst, dass er in ein Machtspiel geraten war, aber die kleinen Aufmerksamkeiten gefielen ihm und das Bild von Alecs roten Wangen hatte ihn die ganze Woche begleitet. 

Als er aus der Pause zurück kam glitzerten seine Augen. Wieder stand ein Paket auf seinem Schreibtisch. Mit einem sanften Lächeln blickte er zu Alec, der wie immer ganz in seine Arbeit vertieft war. Magnus öffnete das Paket und sein Lächeln gefror. In dem Paket lag ein Haarreif mit hellbraunen weichen Katzenohren. Daneben lag in der gleichen Farbe ein flauschiger Katzenschwanz. Die Ohren waren wunderschön und Magnus konnte nicht widerstehen sie zu streicheln. Was ihn schaudern ließ war der Schwanz, besser gesagt der Plug mit dem jener am Körper befestigt würde. Er war nicht übermäßig groß, aber Magnus würde ihn bei jedem Schritt spüren, das Fell würde aus seinem Hosenbund heraus ragen, offensichtlich. Die Ohren waren schön, etwas extravagant, aber nicht anders wie die High Heels ein Schmuck mit dem Magnus leben konnte. Aber der Plug war anders. Er gab der Demütigung eine sexuelle Komponente. War er wirklich dazu bereit sich so weit zu erniedrigen? Was sollte Alexander damit erreichen? Würde es ihm gefallen? Würde er vielleicht wieder erröten? War es wirklich so erniedrigen?  
Gänsehaut überzog Magnus Rücken.

Ja, er wollte das, er wollte dass Alexander ihn attraktiv fand, begehrenswert. Auch wenn die Umstände sehr ungewöhnlich waren.  
Magnus wartete noch eine Weile bis er sich wirklich sicher war, dass die beiden allein im Haus waren, dann schnappte er sich das Paket und lief mit hochroten Kopf zu den Toilettenräumen.

Zum Glück war in dem Paket auch eine kleine Tube Gleitgel, das Magnus mit zittrigen Fingern nutze um sich für das ungewöhnliche Spielzeug vorzubereiten. Nach einer Weile er in seinem einfachen Anzug vor dem Spiegel und rückte die Katzenohren in Position. An seiner Hose musste er den Knopf offen lassen, da der Schwanz dicker war als gedacht und nun keck aus dem dunkelgrauen Stoff hervor lugte. Magnus spürte den Plug bei jeder Bewegung überdeutlich und hoffte nur, dass der Abend sich nicht mehr allzu lange zog.

Mit zittrigen Knien versuchte er möglichst selbstbewusst vor den Schreibtisch seines Chefs zu treten. “Mr. Lightwood…” begann er. Ruckartig sah Alec auf und sein Mund stand offen als er den älteren mit den süßen Ohren auf dem Kopf musterte. Seine Augen waren weit und er bekam nur ein Räuspern heraus. Dabei machte er eine drehende Handbewegung und Magnus Wangen gingen wieder in Flammen auf. Langsam drehte der Ältere sich vor dem Schreibtisch herum bis sein Schwanz ganz eindeutig zu sehen war. Mr. Lightwood zog scharf die Luft ein und Magnus drehte sich langsam weiter bis er seinem Chef wieder gegenüber stand.  
Einen Moment starrte Alec ihn nur an. „Bitte holen sie mir die Unterlagen aus dem Drucker am Ende des Gangs.“ Sagte er dann mit ungewöhnlich tiefer Stimme.

Magnus spürte seine Blicke als er langsam den Gang entlang ging und verspielt die Hüfte schwingen ließ. Natürlich war der Effekt auf den buschigen Schwanz nur minimal, aber allein der Gedanke an das Bild, das Alexander jetzt vor Augen hatte ließ Magnus innerlich schmelzen. Plötzlich fühlte er sich nicht mehr Vorgeführt oder Gedemütigt sondern begehrt. Etwas, was er schon zu lange nicht mehr gespürt hatte. 

Langsam lief Magnus mit den Unterlagen zurück in das große Büro. Alexander hatte sich erhoben und sich mit seinem Laptop an den kleinen Couchtisch gesetzt. Dabei hatte er den Älteren keine Sekunde aus den Augen gelassen. „Setz dich und ließ mir die Zahlen vor.“ Er deutete auf das kleine Besuchersofa und Magnus versuchte sich möglichst elegant niederzulassen ohne dabei das Spielzeug in ihm zu sehr zu bewegen. Schließlich wollte er seine Aufgabe nicht mit einem Stöhnen beginnen.

Die beiden brauchten eine Ewigkeit um die neuen Zahlen in die Präsentation einzubauen und gegen zu checken. Draußen war es schon lange dunkel geworden und Magnus hatte immer mehr Probleme damit ruhig sitzen zu bleiben. Egal wie er sich drehte, entweder verspannten sich seine Muskeln oder der Plug in ihm stimulierte ihn. Seit einiger Zeit versuchte er zusätzlich seine wachsende Erregung zwischen seinen Beinen zu verstecken, was leider dazu führte, dass er sich noch mehr bewegte. Sein Problem wurde auch nicht dadurch besser, dass er sich ziemlich bewusst war, dass Alexander ihn ganz genau beobachtet und seine Blicke sehr ausgiebig über seinen sich windenden Körper fahren ließ.  
Magnus versuchte ein weiteres Stöhnen durch besonders tiefes Ausatmen zu unterdrücken als Alec sagte: „Wir machen Feierabend. Es ist schon ziemlich spät. Ich fahre dich nach Hause.“ Das war keine Frage und Magnus Stolz wollte widersprechen. Bis er daran dachte mit seiner mittlerweile offensichtlichen Erregung in der U-Bahn fahren zu müssen. Das war keine Option. Also nickte er schüchtern und wartete bis Alec sich zu seinem Schreibtisch gedreht hatte um aufzustehen. Er wollte gerade zu den Toiletten gehen als Alec weitersprach als hätte er die Gedanken des Älteren gelesen: „Wir fahren jetzt. Das kannst du später machen.“ Vollkommen geschockt von der Aussage folgte Magnus ihm stumm, ohne seinen Mantel zu holen, in die Tiefgarage zu Alecs mitternachtsblauen Sportwagen. Der Jüngere hielt ihm die Beifahrertür auf und dieses Mal konnte Magnus das kleine Stöhnen beim Setzen nicht unterdrücken. Mit feuerroten Wangen konzentrierte sich Magnus die Fahrt über so darauf nicht noch mehr lustvolle Geräusche von sich zu geben, dass er erst vor dem großen Apartmentkomplex merkte, dass sie gar nicht zu seiner Wohnung gefahren waren. Alec parkte auf einem reservierten Parkplatz und zog seinen verdutzten Beifahrer förmlich aus dem Wagen zu dem naheliegenden Fahrstuhl. „Ähm…“ versuchte Magnus seine Worte wieder zu finden. „Sssht, wir sind gleich da.“ unterbrach Alec ihn und im gleichen Moment öffnete sich der Fahrstuhl.  
Als Alec die einzige Tür auf dem Flur aufschloss realisierte Magnus, dass es sich wohl um die Wohnung seines Arbeitgebers handeln musste. Er war noch nie hier gewesen, aber allein der Eingangsbereich sprach von viel Geld und guten Geschmack. Die Einrichtung war elegant mit vielen klaren Linien und offenen Flächen.

„Also, … ähm, das ist wirklich sehr …“ versuchte Magnus irgendwie Fuß in der Situation zu fassen. Alexander war mit langen Schritten an einen Tresen getreten und zauberte zwei Weingläser mit einer Flasche Rotem hervor. „Setz dich.“ Er deutete auf ein riesiges Sofa auf dem problemlos vier Erwachsene schlafen konnten ohne sich zu berühren.

Zögernd stand Magnus vor dem ausladenden Sitzmöbel. Er hatte das Gefühl hier nicht hinein zu passen und gleichzeitig, dass es für einen Rückzieher zu spät war. Er hatte keine Idee von was er einen Rückzieher hätte machen können, aber wenn, dann hätte das wohl schon vor Wochen passieren müssen. Wahrscheinlich schon bei dem ersten Müsliriegel, den er so dankbar genommen hatte.

Alec war hinter ihn getreten, hatte die Gläser auf dem Couchtisch abgestellt und legte seine große Hand sanft zwischen Magnus Schulterblätter. „Bitte“ hauchte er kaum hörbar ihn sein Ohr. Magnus akzeptierte. Er ließ sich sanft auf die weichen Polster nieder und unterdrückte diesmal nicht das Stöhnen. Alec reichte ihm eines der Gläser und setzte sich neben ihn. Schweigend tranken die beiden einen Schluck, dann zog Alec hinter einem der Kissen ein kleines Paket hervor.  
Während er es Magnus gab sagte er nur leise: „Happy Birthday.“  
Magnus Augen wurden riesig und Alec schmunzelte, weil das so perfekt zu den flauschigen Ohren passte. „Natürlich weiß ich, dass du heute Geburtstag hast.“ Er legte eine kleine Pause ein. „Danke, dass du mir vertraust. Du bist absolut perfekt. Ich möchte, dass du zu mir gehörst.“ Er bedeutete Magnus das Paket zu öffnen. Mit zittrigen Händen zog Magnus die breite rote Stoffschleife auf und hob den schwarzen Deckel der Kiste. Darin lag ein schwarzes Halsband mit dunkelblau-glitzernden Verzierungen.


End file.
